devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoonist DJ
Cartoonist DJ is a Sky Island character in Devil Beater. He is based off of ultimatesilver661. Appearance Cartoonist DJ has green hair with two ponytails held by pink hair ties, and sporting a giant pink bow. Despite the feminine hair, Cartoonist is a male with a beard, while wearing a Dane Gang shirt, with the Dimensiona trousers. He wields a pencil, along with a piece of paper with the Dane Gang drawn in it. He also wears a lunchbox on his head upon using his Q. Moves Upgrades * Increase damage massively * Increase HP drastically * Doodle some more. (Methunder at 15/15/15 for a 1/15 chance, Etaleo at 25/25/25, for a 1/25 chance, Yoshee at 35/35/35, for a 1/35 chance, Lisuke at 50/50/50 for a 1/50 chance, and a Darkkyraki Doodle at 51/51/51, for a 1/69 chance.) Quick note: The Methunder doodle has medium damage, and a 1/5 chance to debuff attack and a 4/5 chance to debuff defense, the Etaleo doodle has medium damage, and a 1/10 chance to summon a doodle minion on contact, the Yoshee doodle explodes on contact for large AOE damage that applies large DoT, the Lisuke doodle does ridiculous amounts of damage, and small lifesteal, and the Darkkyraki doodle unleashes lightning and junk. The Avaxus, Ivan, and Venon doodles change in appearance. Personality Cartoonist DJ is mostly a cheerful happy-go-lucky me kind of fellow, consistently discussing how he enjoyed fighting the Dane Gang, and somehow always mentions them in a sentence. Every sentence he says slips in a little "Nico" or "Nii". He's one of Rinzaru's champions. Bugs * His pencil form's R move causes him to stack speed, eventually reaching speeds fast enough to fly out of the map. * If enough speed is built, when pressing F with the Lunchbox equipped, you will go flying in random directions. Trivia * Cartoonist DJ drew the picture that's on the piece of paper, all of the doodle attacks, (including the bonus), and made the Dane Gang shirt as well. It is selling for 10 Robux. (;]) * Cartoonist DJ includes all members of the Dane Gang in his shirt and his attacks, except for Sam, he stole CDJ's sandwhich. * The pose for Yoshee Kahgee, AKA Methunder's secret lover, was made by this ugly noob. * Originally, Cartoonist DJ was going to be just a normal secret boss, but then the creator, ultimatesilver661, decided to give him 4 phases, so that even if it's leaked, it's Hell to go through, however, the boss became only one phase and it's on sky island. * Cartoonist DJ was going to be in the shop for a Limited time before being taken off for his secret method, say for like, 1 day, maybe 2, the player would've needed level 95, and 6,661,661 gold. * His T's sound was changed to Super Saiyan for any other nerd who is not ultimatesilver661 himself * The toolbox (or lunchbox) on Cartoonist DJ's head after activating Q as well as the paintbrush and cap alludes to the Painter boss from Castle Crashers. ** This is further referenced in Cartoonist's R as well as both them and the Painter's attacks; namely, using doodles to attack enemies (LMB and RMB), and healing allies with fruit being similar to how the Painter dies after he is defeated. Category:Interns Category:Nick's Gang Category:Users of Helios Category:Sky Island